


Go the Distance

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-24
Updated: 2002-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] The story of Angel, starting with his departure from Sunnydale and ending with the birth of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Distance

**Title:** Go the Distance  
**Music:** "Go the Distance" by Phil Collins  
**Duration:** 3:34  


**Links:** [5.85mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/distanceats.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
